Expigitary
Overview Track Listing #Beware the Pig #Wholesome Song About My Friends #Skateboarding #Lord of Gaming (Save the Rainforest) #Anti Family Diss Track #Zumba (Instrumental) #Breaking the Rules of Hide and Seek #Nosin' #RideD #Dance Dimension #Submarine Warfare in North Korea #Hardest Pig Love Song #Tony Hawk Skate Battle Plot Summary NOTE: This is currently ripped from Hardest Pig Prime's page. Please update it with any pertinent information and remove this message. During "Beware the Pig" we learn that Hardy Boy was in the Boston Massacre of 1962 and it is where he got the lacerations found on his leg. It is also revealed that Piglet is his little brother and his father became The Terminator. On the next track "Wholesome Song About My Friends" Pig admits that his friends are some of the coolest people he knows, only to admit that Jake Long is his only friend. At the end of the track MC Frodo travels in his time machine making traveling through dimensions much easier. Hardest Pig gets stuck in an unstable part of the universe and is sucked through beginning his adventures through space and time on the rest of the album. "Skateboarding" expresses Hardest Pig's love for skate culture and Tony Hawk. Hardest Pig returns from his call on "Cannibalistic" in "Lord of Gaming (Save the Rainforest)". Hardest Pig then reveals some events that from the future that he was able to gleam during the brief period of time that he time traveled in "Wholesome Song About My Friends". He then becomes a monkey and preaches about saving the rainforest from the destructiveness of humans. Hardest Pig's MC then comes out and closes the song for Hardy Boy. "Anti Family Diss Track" goes out to how much Hardest Pig loves every single member of his family, including but not limited to: his father, his mother, Daniel, his grandmother, his grandfather, and his third cousin. On "Zumba (Instrumental)" Hardest Pig does some hard drugs and Zumba. During "Breaking the Rules of Hide and Seek" Hardest Pig becomes a little bit rebellious, edgy, dancey, and forgetful about the colors of the rainbow. At the end of the track he is transported to yet another dimension which kicks off "Nosin'". Hardest Pig meets some orange men here who want to pick him up in their truck made of people. Hardy Boy then becomes offended at Skylanders and brings up Nazis to drill his point home. He immediately repents for his mistake by making a double rhyme and admitting to consuming the body of Christ every Sunday. In all of this confusion, Pig forgets his wife's name and believes that Tiffany is his wife for a brief moment, but then he realizes that Tiffany is actually Flat Cheek Hardest Pig's wife. During "RideD" Hardest Pig meets another version of Hardest Pig that will eventually become possessed by MC Ride. This Hardest Pig warns of the Pig Collective and quickly gives Hardest Pig Prime his time defibrillator which gives access to any dimension that the user pleases. Hardest Pig is then quickly rushed to a new dimension in "Dance Dimension". The Dance Dimension forces anyone inside of it to dance unless they are on The Mothership. Inside the ship Hardest Pig becomes a stark mad Jim Carey and later Chip the stripper. Also inhabiting the Dance Dimension are Dance Pigs, ferocious creatures that enjoy biting whatever they can. In "Submarine Warfare in North Korea" Hardy Boy takes things down a notch after the intense dancing of the last track. Paranoia begins to set in as Pig believes that people are outside his recording studio listening in to his rhymes, which he is very self conscious about. On this track Hardest Pig reveals his true wife is Rita, which he goes into much further detail on in "Hardest Pig Love Song". During the song Pig expresses his love for Rita and how much he wants to fuck her. Elvis Presley joins Hardest Pig and introduces Wesley Hypes onto the stage. Wesley then begins to talk about the men he's sucked off at pharmacies. He then rambles on too long and is kicked off by Elvis. Elvis is then kicked off Hardy Boy, who brings the subject back to how much he loves Rita and how he got her by getting educated. Hardest Pig ends the song by proclaiming that he loves Rita more than skateboarding and then taunts Tony Hawk by saying he wouldn't come after him on the next song. "Tony Hawk Skate Battle" kicks off with Tony Hawk coming after Hardest Pig. Tony challenges Pig to a skate off. Pigs accepts and kicks off the battle with an ollie. Tony retaliates with a kickflip. Hardest Pig finishes the battle with a 345 McTwist and lands it perfectly. Totally besting Tony Hawk, Hardest Pig claims victory only halfway through the song. In order to spice things up Hardy Boy decides to use the time defibrillator. Instead it backfires and Hardy Boy goes completely numb and loses his ability to hear and speak normally. He then is send off on a whirlwind of dimension hopping as the defibrillator short circuits and sends him spiraling out of control. Appearances